


A Conversation Between Two

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [5]
Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soma and Apollo discuss why people come to the Common House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation Between Two

It’s one of the strangest ideas he’s ever heard but it makes sense. It makes far too much sense and reminds him a million times of his life in general. 

He starts laughing when he leaves the stone-walled room where he’d been hiding out. He looks back over his shoulder to find Soma following, grinning. “It’s good to hear you laugh.” 

“I was wondering why Emmy always manages to follow in Mr. Wright’s footsteps... All the things I’ve ever gone through have been unexpected.” 

“She knows you like routine and even if the routine gets bent, it’s still a pattern you like. You like patterns. She gets you Apollo. You wouldn’t have been here if she didn’t understand you to some degree. A lot of what you like is patterns. Most of us came here because for one reason or another she felt like we were needed here or that we needed her. it’s less about knowing the story and more about knowing what we need to heal. Pain-bearer is an aspect of this system and it’s something that she knows very well and she tries to make the best of it.”

“Even when we hate it.” 

“Did you ever stop to think that maybe she hates it too?” 

“No...” 

“I think she hates it as much if not more than we do. There’s a reason why Vivian’s powerful, Apollo. Vivian took the anger with her when we locked her up those years ago. Mathias and I are at least partially aware that her understanding of the situation was that we were all hurting so badly that she wanted to make it better for all of us at the time... It was an agreement some semblance of function for schoolwork and a vacation from all the hurt and regret... It was always still there and she still holds that hurt. it’s had a long time to sit there with her. She just wants us to be happy enough to work through it, so we do our best to understand her even when we don’t really get it.” 

He pauses, putting his hand on the defense attorney’s shoulder. “Vivian needs to be acknowledged because she did what was necessary at the time and now, it’s more necessary for us to feel that otherwise we aren’t really getting anywhere... You know how much stronger you got now that you’ve had some time to sit with Origami Lessons, right?”

“Yeah, though I don’t always feel like I’ve made much progress and I still haven’t told everything.”

“You’re talking now at least though, it’s a start, Apollo.”

“I guess... A really small one, though.” 

The reincarnated vampire laughs, “Do you remember how Mina and I managed to get you out of hiding that first time?”

“A hug and your coat in Mina’s hands because I wouldn’t talk to you.”


End file.
